


2:30 (get it)

by Amiandivh



Category: LazyTown
Genre: Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-22
Updated: 2017-08-22
Packaged: 2018-12-18 17:38:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11879487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amiandivh/pseuds/Amiandivh
Summary: I wrote this for my best friend who was having their wisdom teeth out. This is my first lazy town fic so don't expect much. It's mostly about Sport taking care of Robbie after his surgery





	2:30 (get it)

Robbie was loopy. There was no other way to put it. Robbie didn’t usually have much trouble after a dentist appointment but this was different. He needed some help to get home after a long and painful surgery which he had just woke up from no more than an hour ago. Since the kids wouldn't be much help and the Mayor and Bessie were busy, there was only one person to help.

Sportacus walked beside Robbie with one hand on his back and one hovering nearby in case he needed to grab Robbie.

As they walked, Robbie spoke for the first time since before he went under, "I suppose I should thank you, shouldn't I, Sportanut?" He scowled at the idea.

"You can thank me when we get you home safely, Robbie," Sportacus said with his biggest grin.

Robbie just looked him and rolled his eyes, which was a mistake. His head lolled back and before he knew it the rest of him was following his head to the ground. Before his back could hit the ground, he felt two hands grab him and he was hoisted into the air. He slowly opened his eyes and came face to face with Sportacus holding him in his arms.

"Careful, don't want you to get hurt." Feeling a blush creeping up his neck, Robbie put his arms around Sportacus and mumbled a thank you while looking anywhere but at him. "We better hurry and get you home before anything else happens," Sportacus said. He broke into a light jog towards Robbie's lair.

Sportacus hopped down into the lair without using the ladder and carried Robbie over to his favorite chair, setting him down carefully to get comfortable.

Still a little embarrassed by having to be carried, Robbie laid back in his recliner. He closed his eyes to try and get some sleep despite the pain. "Thank you very much for bringing me home but I think I can handle it from here."

After a few minutes of not hearing any footsteps or the telltale _woosh_ of Sport leaving his lair, Robbie cracked an eye open. Sportacus stood before him with his arms crossed.

“Robbie I'm not going _anywhere_ until I'm sure you can take care of yourself. Until then, _I’ll_ take care of you." Sportacus gave Robbie a bright smile and ran to find him an extra pillow.

Robbie wanted to be annoyed, he really did, but he just couldn't. When he thought about Sportacus taking care of him all he could do was smile. Deciding he couldn't sleep at a time like this, Robbie sat his chair up and turned on the TV. Sportacus came back a couple minutes later with a pillow and a blanket.

"Sit up for me," Sportacus asked, putting the pillow behind Robbie's head and draping the blanket over him.

_I could get used to this…_ Robbie thought as he made himself comfy.

A while later, Robbie asked, "Could I have something to eat?"

"I don't know Robbie. I talked to the dentist and she said you shouldn't eat anything until the bleeding stops. It would be another two hours at least."

Looking slightly disappointed and maybe a little pouty, Robbie crossed his arms and tried again, "What if I just had some ice cream? I’ll eat and then I promise I’ll go to sleep." Robbie gave Sportacus an almost begging look.

Sportacus bounced on his heels as he tried to make up his mind. Finally, he gave in, "Alright Robbie, a _very_ small amount of ice cream. It might help numb some of the pain." He flipped to the kitchen to get the ice cream.

Before looking for a bowl and spoon, Sportacus decided to first take the ice cream out to soften up. He was shocked at the amount and variety of ice cream Robbie had in his freezer. He wasn’t sure exactly which Robbie wanted so Sportacus took out the one closest to him; mint chocolate chip.

A few minutes later, Sportacus brought Robbie a small saucer of soft mint chocolate chip ice cream which Robbie greedily took. Then he frowned down at it, "That's all? Just a saucer full?"

Sportacus shrugged his shoulders, "Sorry, Robbie, but I don't think you should have too much so I got enough for a good taste and so you can relieve some of your pain."

Robbie sighed but he wasn't one to waste good ice cream so he dug in. It did help the pain in his mouth but before he knew it, it was all gone. He put the dish down on the table by him and Sportacus immediately took the bowl into the kitchen and washed it. He washed the rest of Robbie's dishes while he was at it.

Walking back into the living room, he saw Robbie had turned on his side and covered himself up in the blanket, almost asleep. Sportacus quietly walked to the TV and turned it off. Then he walked over to Robbie's chair and tucked his blanket in tighter around him. He was about to leave to go do other chores around the lair, but before he left he gave Robbie a small kiss on his head.

"Goodnight Robbie," he said quietly. Straightening, he saw the smallest smile on Robbie's face, "and pleasant dreams."


End file.
